Parasite Creation Ritual
The Parasite Creation Ritual is the unofficial name for a Dark Matter Ritual used by the ancient Tromedlov population and eventually Zeltrax to create members of the Parasite species. Overview The ritual creates extremely powerful energy based parasitic organisms, the results become vastly different depending on the substances used in the creation of the being. However they are all created with an inherent flaw that disables them when they collect too much energy. The Tromedlovians put this in to stabilize their evolution and make sure they had a guaranteed way of dying in case the species ever ran out of control. The ritual involves Dark Matter, as well as various energy sources to act as stabilizers to the base formula. The technique for stabilizing the basic formula is so delicate that it requires specific users with fine control over Dark Matter as well as something to help control the directional flow of the energy such as a Conductor. While the exact formula is unknown due to the alien language it was written in, the rough translation of the formula in terms of Dark Matter (D), Energy (E), and Extraction (X) is: E = 5D2 * X/23 + (1/2D + 4X) Any excess energy created from the formula must be stabilized by routing it to an external source, Zeltrax accomplished this by sending the excess energy through his Dark Matter Dimension Portal. When Zeltrax was presented with the formula, some key ingredients were missing as the slab it was found on had eroded away over the centuries. So to complete it, he used his computer to calculate appropriate substitutes. History The Ritual was used by the ancient peoples on Tromedlov to create a race of energy based Parasites that could drain their enemies' weapons of power and use it against them. However, the creatures eventually gained enough energy to rapidly multiply forcing the Tromedlovians to destroy them and stop using them out of fear of the same thing happening. After Zeltrax destroyed Von Nebula, he ordered his new scouts to search the universe and bring back any information related to Dark Matter as he believed it would help unlock the mystery of his past. One scout found what was left of the ritual's instructions and brought it to Zeltrax after he was resurrected as a cyborg. Zeltrax saw great potential in the ritual and proceeded to do it, adding in a Poison Talon and Chaos Gaja as substitutes as well as exposing the creature to the Dark Matter Dimension to grant it Dark Matter Immunity. The result was the Parasite Zeltrax kept the formula to himself, and after the Parasite was successfully created he destroyed the slab and deleted all data regarding the ritual from the computer so no one could steal the formula from him Trivia * JackieFuChan616 considers Zeltrax's use of the ritual to be the most stereotypically villainous thing that he ever did, and the formula was erased shortly after it's use due to a desire to avoid turning Zeltrax into a stereotypical Power Rangers villain and to make sure Zeltrax wouldn't be able to correct his mistake later on.